1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel used for coupling to another display panel in a side by side manner, and also to a display device comprising two display panels disposed adjacent to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of technologies related to electronic devices, all the electronic devices are now developed toward compactness, thinness, and lightness. For example, thin display devices are the mainstream display devices on the market. Even though the available electronic devices on the market are compact, thin or light, efforts are still needed. For example, in the display devices, the circuit arrangement in the border region still has to be optimized, to achieve the purpose of forming a display device with a narrow border region.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a display device with a narrow border region to meet the customer's requirement.